1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a robot and, particularly, to a manipulator applied in a robot.
2. Description of Related Art
Manipulators are used for performing dangerous work and have a high efficiency, thus more and more manipulators are applied in manufacturing industries.
Manipulators are usually driven by electric power through cables fixed thereon, and define openings for the cables to run therethrough.
However, the portion adjacent to the openings of the manipulators are usually rough, or even fixed with screws. When the manipulators are moving, the cables may be damaged by the portion adjacent to the openings or the screws. In addition, the cables may be entangled with the screws or other components thereby causing inconvenience during production.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.